


It's because I love you // IwaOi

by seijohlad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, TW Knife, TW stabbing, iwaoi - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohlad/pseuds/seijohlad
Summary: Between homemade cookies and a knife in the heart, what's the real difference?//Inspired by @writingxprompts on tiktok, @myrunyarse for the prompt.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	It's because I love you // IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi <3  
> This will probably be very very short I just got inspired hehe  
> Please check out my other works!!

"Because I love you."

Hajime said before smiling softly, proud of the accomplishment he had achieved. Tooru's sparkly face, his eyes lit up in awe, as he stared at the plate of cookies set down on the table in front of him.

"Did you make them??"

"Indeed I did."

"That's- holy fuck Iwa, that's a lot!"

"Yeah thanks, I had noticed! Stayed up all night making them, so I hope you like them."

The brunette had insisted for his boyfriend to share the cookies, forcing him to take some as well. Enjoying them together, Hajime thought that the sleepless night, the multiple burns and the mess his kitchen had become, were all worth the expression his captain wore on his face.

He leaned in closer, brushing Tooru's cheek with his thumb, startling the other one. He stared at him with a questioning look, his face flushed.

"You had crumbs on your face, dumbass."

"You could've said so!"

Tooru complained, pouting for a second before going back to eating the sweets. He laid his head on the other male's shoulder, gently smiling at the warmth he felt.

\----------

Pain.

Tooru felt pain.

Laying down on the ground, his back against the wall, he winced in pain as he clutched his stomach.

He glanced up, tears forming in his eyes, only to meet Hajime's, looking at him with a strange lack of emotions.

"Why?,,"

In that single moment, Hajime thought about what had happened. About what he'd done. And maybe he wouldn't have, if Tooru hadn't decided on leaving him behind, maybe he wouldn't have if he didn't feel this way.

So with a teary look, the spiker knelt down, cupping his captain's face in his hands, dropping his bloody knife. He gently pressed his lips on the brunette's, before looking at him directly in the eyes one last time, and finally pronounced his last words to Tooru.

"Because I love you."


End file.
